This invention relates to a device for protecting the lips of the user from the elements, such as the sun or wind.
Excessive exposure of a person's lips to the sun or wind will cause the lips to chap, crack, or blister. This invention provides a device for protecting the lips of the user, without impairing the ability of the user to speak, eat, smoke or perform any other normal function associated with the mouth.